


Some Days Just Don't Go Your Way

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Domestic Fluff, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich Uses Actual Words, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Trevor (Shameless US) Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Ian woke up late, had no hot water to shower, almost missed the L, didn't get to see his husband before he left for work, and none of that was the worst part of Ian Gallagher's day.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor (Past)
Series: Gallavich One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729312
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	Some Days Just Don't Go Your Way

"Rise and fuckin' shine, asshole!" Mickey exclaimed, trying to pull the blankets off of his husband. Ever since they got their own apartment they had a routine; they have breakfast before Mickey leaves for work at the grocery store-he actually liked working as a Butcher, go figure-share a cigarette on their balcony, and Ian walks Mickey out to their shitty little car-since Mickey's job was farther away, they had decided Ian would take the L and Mickey would drive-before he got ready for work, himself. It wasn't much, but it was nice and it made their shitty little apartment more of a home.

"Five more minutes." Ian mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around himself before he rolled over.

"I don't got five more minutes, Gallagher." Mickey sighed, checking the clock before deciding to give up. "Whatever, I gotta go. I'll see you after work." Mickey tried to sound pissed, but Ian actually looked cute all bundled up in a little blanket cocoon. "Love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Ian's temple before rushing out of the apartment.

Ian woke up slowly until he checked the clock; he should have been up over an hour ago! He jumped out of bed, quickly locating his phone so he could text his husband as he rushed to find clothes and make his way to the bathroom.

_**Ian (8:00AM):** Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?!_

He started the water and stripped right as his phone chimed.

 _**Mick💙 (8:01AM):** _ _I tried. You were fuckin out._

Ian groaned, imagining how many times Mickey must have tried to wake him before giving up. He felt bad, but not as bad as he did when he stepped into the freezing cold shower. "Holy fuckin' Shit!" He nearly screamed, but he knew he had to hurry if he didn't want to miss his train to work. Their apartment wasn't great, and one of the worst parts was that their pilot light went out roughly twice a month. Sadly, the first time in December happened when Ian was running late. He rushed through his shower to avoid hypothermia and was out-hair and body both clean, and much more awake-within less than five minutes.

 _**Mick💙 (8:03AM):** _ _There's coffee and one of those nasty ass bagels you like on the counter._

God, Ian loved his husband; he just took another three minutes off of the time he'd need to get ready.

 _**Ian (8:10AM):** _ _Thanks. Sorry I didn't get up with you. Make it up to you later. I love you._

"Mornin', Beast." Ian said, softly, reaching down to pet the cat's head. He wasn't the prettiest animal-he always looked scruffy and pissed off-but Beast was a sweet cat and Mickey fucking adored the little guy. Even running late, Ian had to take a small moment to give the tiny grey ball of fluff a little attention before making a to go cup of coffee, scarfing down his cold breakfast, and swallowing his pills. "You know the deal; you watch the house while I'm gone and you get Tuna." Ian said to Beast-lounging comfortably next to where Ian stood, always wanting to be as close to his owners as possible-before he rushed out of the apartment and to the train platform, hopping on just before the doors closed.

Ian was dead on his feet by the time he got off work, completely ready to just curl up on the couch with his husband and their little Beast, watch some shitty TV, and eat a half decent frozen pizza before having some awesome sex and passing out, for the night. But sadly, they were supposed to watch Freddie and Franny for a few hours while Debbie and Lip did their Christmas shopping. "Uncle Ian! Uncle Mickey said we could go get nuggets!" Franny shouted the second Ian walked into the apartment. It made sense; they usually only had enough food to feed the two of them, so with Franny and Freddie here, tonight, they would have to go grab something to eat or order something.

"Hey, that's great! It means Uncle Mickey don't gotta cook!" Ian exclaimed happily, trying to pretend his day wasn't a giant crock of shit.

"Like I was gonna play the little fuckin' housewife, anyway." Mickey chuckled, walking out of the kitchen with Freddie on his hip, a sippy cup in his tiny hands.

"You make me dinner, everyday, dumb fuck." Ian laughed, placing a soft kiss on his husband's lips. "Thank you for pickin' them up; my day was shitty and I forgot about it until I was already on my train."

"It's all good. We just set some shit on fire and committed a few felonies." Mickey joked, easily.

"Oh, is that all?" Ian replied, scooping Franny up when she laughed at her Uncles, though he was certain they had no idea what Mickey's words meant. "Wanna go get these little creatures some food?"

"Yeah. Let's go before they start screamin'." Mickey said, grabbing his keys as they made their way out of the apartment.

Mickey and Ian made it to McDonald's with little fuss from Franny or Freddie, both completely absorbed in whatever toy they were playing with in the backseat of Ian and Mickey's car. "You remember the rules when you're out with Uncle Ian and Uncle Mickey?" Ian asked the children in the backseat, knowing very well that Freddie only ever talked if Lip was around.

"We stay with Uncle Mickey when you go get food, and if we eat all our food we get to play in the playplace." Franny answered, easily.

"Good. Let's go." Ian said, helping Franny out of the car as Mickey got Freddie before walking into the busy fast food restaurant. "Freddie, do you want some nuggets?"

"Yesh!" Freddie exclaimed through a giggle, happily clapping his hands from his spot in Mickey's arms.

"Okay, then. I'll be right back, you just get the kids to a table." Ian said to his husband, kissing Mickey's cheek as he dashed off to wait in line to order.

 _**Mick💙 (6:30PM):** _ _Get me a Big Mac and a coke._

Ian rolled his eyes, affectionately. He already knew what his husband's usual order was at McDonald's, yet the brunette man _still_ told him, every single time. "Welcome to McDonald's what can I get you, tonight?"

"Yeah, can I get two number one's with cokes and two chicken nugget happy meals with apple slices and milk?" Ian felt suddenly tense as he placed the order; like someone was staring at him, but he tried to brush it off as he paid and moved to wait for their food. He was probably still on edge from having a bad day, and would feel better once he was back in Mickey's orbit like he always did.

Dinner was as normal as it could be with two kids; Franny used a near disgusting amount of Ketchup on her chicken nuggets, Freddie kept trying to feed Ian his apple slices, Mickey snuck Franny french fries when he thought Ian was distracted by Freddie, and Ian felt the stress from his day melt away as he sat as close to his husband as humanly possible without being in the other man's lap. "Okay, you guys can play for a few minutes. Remember to stay where we can see you." Ian ordered, watching both children stumble off to play. "Take shifts? You can go smoke, first."

"I fuckin' love you." Mickey mumbled, leaning in to kiss Ian before exiting the restaurant and lighting a cigarette.

"So you're Mickey." A voice called from a few feet away, causing Mickey to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned to see a young man-probably a year or two younger than Ian-with curly brown hair, a patchy goatee, and small tattoos littering his arms. "I expected someone taller. Or someone real fuckin' hot." The man said, looking Mickey over.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?" Mickey demanded, glaring at the younger man as he continued to pick apart every detail of Mickey's face with extreme scrutiny.

"I'm Trevor." The man said, as if the name should mean something to Mickey. "The boyfriend Ian left behind when he decided to run back to you?" Now Mickey remember; Ian had mentioned his "boyfriend" only twice, and it never seemed as if he missed him the whole ride to the Mexican boarder.

"You fuckin' stalkin' us, now?" Mickey asked, focusing back on his cigarette and shooting a quick text to Ian.

 **_Mickey (7:15PM):_ ** _Your fuckin ex is out here._

 **_Gallagher💚 (7:16PM):_ ** _What?_

 **_Mick (7:16PM):_ ** _Fuckin Travis or some shit._

Within seconds of Mickey sending the last message the door opened and Ian was walking outside with Franny clutching one hand and Freddie propped on his hip. "Hey, look who it is, guys!" Ian exclaimed, releasing Franny's hand so the little girl could rush over to her favorite Uncle.

"Uncle Mickey! I played in the ball pit!" Franny laughed, clinging to Mickey's hand as tightly as her small body was capable of.

"Oh yeah? You have fun?" Mickey asked, smiling as Ian moved to kiss his husband.

"Yeah! And Freddie played on the slide!" Franny informed Mickey, swinging his hand back and forth as he and Ian continued to stare at one another.

"Welcome back to the free world, Ian." Trevor said, causing Mickey to break eye contact with his husband long enough to send the younger man a warning glare.

"Trevor. Guess you finally got the chance to meet _my husband,_ Mickey." Ian said, securing his free arm around Mickey's waist to keep the brunette from attacking Trevor if he said anything to set Mickey off.

"We met. His Wanted pictures made him look like some mysterious, sexy bad boy type. In person he looks like the guy at a club I'd never go home with." Trevor seethed, clearly still angry at Ian for choosing Mickey over him.

"Uncle Mickey's very pretty." Franny said, an angry expression etched on her tiny face.

"You're right Fran; Uncle Mickey _is_ very pretty." Ian said, leaning over to kiss Mickey's cheek. "I think I married the best guy. Don't you, Fran?" Ian could see that Trevor was pissed off by Ian talking around him, which had Mickey and Ian both smirking.

"Yes! Uncle Mickey is _the very best!_ And he said I can play with Beast!" Franny exclaimed with utter glee.

"Really?! Lucky! Uncle Mickey always tells me Beast is _his_ cat!" Ian dramatically exclaimed.

"Are you done pretending I'm not here? We still have some shit to talk about." Trevor demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like how you walked away from _me_ to be with... Some criminal who probably ignores you until he wants something."

"Ian..." Mickey warned, trying to keep Ian from going after the other man. "We need to get these two outta here; it's cold and Lip's gonna kill us if his kid gets sick."

"Don't act like you're defending me. He'll, he only likes _you_ 'cause you're a fuckin' bottom." Trevor seethed.

"The Hell does that mean?" Mickey asked, rolling his eyes at Trevor's visible anger.

"It means we only had sex 'cause I finally agreed to bottom." Ian replied.

"And he didn't wanna be with me because he wanted to pretend me bein' a top was our biggest issue." Trevor replied, smirking as if he'd made some exceptional point.

"Man, you really think that's all I got that he wants? Shit, I been with this asshole most of his fuckin' life; I was the one lookin' for him when he ran off, I brought his ass home, I was there when he was diagnosed, and I was the one who wanted him even when shit got real." Mickey said, trying to sound calm despite the fact that Ian was holding him in place. "If shit was good with you two he wouldn't give two shits that you're fuckin' a fuckin' top." That was true and Mickey knew it; he didn't think position was the defining factor of their relationship, and doubted it was with any other guy Ian dated or slept with. Sure, Ian liked to top, but he wasn't going to end a good relationship if that was the only problem.

"Yeah right." Trevor scoffed.

"Our issue was that you fuckin' pushed; you wanted me to be who _you_ thought I should be. You hated that I wasn't just like you, and you wanted me to be cool with you fuckin' someone else in the next room right after my fuckin' mom died!" Ian exclaimed, glaring at Trevor as Mickey tried to get away. "And as for Mickey? He loved me for me, then, and still does. You really think he wanted to spend his night in a crowded ass McDonalds? Fuck no! He did it for me and 'cause he loves _our_ Niece and nephew. Who we're takin' home."

"Get them to the car; I'll be right there." Mickey promised, watching Ian as he walked both kids to their car. "Listen real close. I'm gonna be fuckin' nice this time, but if I hear you talkin' shit about my husband ever again? I'm not gonna be so fuckin' nice. You didn't deserve Ian, then, and you definitely ain't gonna get him, now." Mickey seethed to Trevor.

"Until he gets bored." Trevor replied with a bitter laugh.

"You think that's who Ian is? Shit, you really don't know him. Go fuckin' work on yourself and don't bother my husband or our family, again." With that, Mickey walked away.

Lip picked Franny up for Debbie when he stopped by to get Freddie not long after both children fell asleep on the couch. "So that's who you bottomed for, the first time, huh?" Mickey finally asked as Ian laid his head in the brunette's lap, letting out a contented sigh as he allowed Beast to curl up against his stomach.

"Wasn't very good, either." Ian laughed, enjoying the way Mickey's fingers combed through his hair. "Shoulda jus' waited to bottom for you." Ian had bottomed a few times since they got married, and it had been amazing, every time; Mickey made it so good for Ian, and never once allowed himself to cum before Ian.

"Married me for a reason." Mickey joked, enjoying the peaceful, quiet moment with his husband.

"Married you because I love you. And that'll never change." Ian said with finality, making Mickey smile as he watched his husband's eyes began to close.

"Good to know. Love you, too." Mickey whispered, knowing Ian was already asleep and he'd have to wake him up, soon, so they could get into bed for the night. But for now? He'd enjoy this for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor rubbed me the wrong way after about his second-third appearance on the show, so I'll never write him in a positive way. Sorry not sorry. Let me know what you thought by leaving me some comments! Much love!


End file.
